The goal of this study is to understand the Mycobacterium tuberculosis/HIV/cytokine auto-regulatory loop and devise a molecular therapeutic strategy to interdict this process. It will also establish and HIV/M.tb. cohort of infected individuals to study the effect of dual infections and mortality.